Balance of the edge
by zylex92
Summary: When detectives are captive they have to figure out as soon as possible who's behind it to save their lives. It became more complicated when Castle can be involved in it.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up when she felt like freezing drops run down her face. She tried open her eyes. Then piercing pain made its present felt. It was so strong that she wanted to scream. Unfortunately her voice stuck in her throat. It was hampered effectively by a piece of cloth, which somebody pressed in her mouth. "What the hell?" she asked herself. She tried open her eyes once again. She wanted to figure out where she was at all cost. But everything that she could see was fuzzy shapes, which reminded more stains then real objects. She was sure of one thing, it wasn't her apartment, which she shared with Rick and his family. She tried to move. Rope tied on her ankles and wrists pierced into her body. She started panic and tried to set free by jerking. Then a strong hands grabbed her arms and she couldn't move.

"Hey Kate, I can't wait until you wake up" said a man who suddenly appeared before her face.

Kate frozen. "How did he know my name?", "Who is he?", "Where I am?" questions circled in her head. Her eyes filled with tears, which started run down her cheeks. She didn't want it, but she didn't have power to stop it.

"Relax" unknown aggressor spoke again wiping her wet cheeks. "It's only a tear gas. Soon it will go."

She wanted to move away from him but interrupted her wall which was beside her back. Then she got back visual acuity. She was on the precinct, sat down on the floor. With fear in her eyes she found that not only she was tied. In front of her sat the rest of her team ahead with Capitan Gates. They slowly recovered. They were all wet because aggressors poured them a cold water. Then she glanced at the man who was standing in front of her. He had gas mask and that's why she couldn't recognize him.

"Welcome in your nightmare" he said and Kate could swear that he was smiling in this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

He closed his eyes trying to remind himself what happened before he was in this situation. During seven years when he cooperated with police it happened several times. Last time more times that he wanted. Only thing that he could see was a black spot. He thought about last thing that he remembered.

_Aroma of a coffee which spread in the apartment made that he opened his eyes. With blissful smile on his face he came to the kitchen. He was surprised when he found there his mother. Woman was bouncing around the room like she was looking for something._

"_What are you doing here so early?" he asked._

"_I'm looking for a frying pan" she answered but she didn't stop doing what she was doing. "Did you see it, maybe?"_

"_Yes, it's in front of you…"_

"_Oh, yes… where did I lost my head?" last words woman spoke more to herself then to him. "Do you want a coffee?" She nodded indicates pitcher standing on the table._

"_Do you know where Beckett is?" He asked pouring dark potion._

"_Perhaps she's running… When she doesn't have any case, she spend every morning on training. It helps not to think. You know, when you disappear…" woman looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand "we have to learn how deal with this situation. Katherine tortured herself all days to not think about the worst. And I could sometimes do her breakfast and tell that she's not alone. We took care of each other." _

_During last three weeks he learned new things how the women of his life tried to cope after he disappear. For him it was "only" a hole in a memory, but for them. He remembered what he felt when Alexis was kidnaped. Fear, restlessness, infirmity. But it was something else. He knew that she was alive. He could do something. But he couldn't imagine what Kate felt. She always aspired to solve every mystery, but this time she didn't even have a clue. Additionally all evidences was against him. Even now when it's been a while since he was back, he felt that not everything was the same. Like an invisible wall grew between them and closed their path to happiness. He tried with all his might to get back his fiancé's trust. To destroyed next wall between them._

"_Mum, give me this…" he took the fried pan from woman's hands. "Now I will take care of her."_

"_Here you are" actress with smile on her face gave him it._

_After five minutes breathless detective ran into apartment. When she saw writer who was sitting next to scrambled eggs she asked confused:_

"_What are you doing here so early? I hope I didn't wake you up…"_

_Man without any words came to her and held her as strong as he can._

"_For what it was?" she asked surprised releasing from him and looking into his eyes._

"_Because you didn't stop looking for me…"_

"_Always" Beckett smiled and held him with the same power._

"_And for what it was?"_

"_Because you are…"_

"_And I don't go anywhere…"_

_He kissed her gently in a top of her head. Yeah, they definitely went in the right direction._

Woman, who just came to the room, broke out of his reverie. She came to him and stroked his cheek. She told to men which imprisoned them:

"Gentlemen, how do you treat our guest? Undo him immediately. I'm sorry of them" last words she spoke to him.


	3. Chapter 3

This situation made his mind boggle. The assassins undid writer slowly and reluctantly. It looked like they're waiting till the woman change her mind in last minute. But she was sure of her decision.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding" she said cuddling to him, then she took his face in her hands. :It will never happen again" she whispered.

The most surprising in this situation was a kiss. Castle was standing back to him so he didn't see how he react. But Kevin saw Kate's face. Determination and will to fight which he saw in her eyes, in one moment was replaced by fear mixing with helplessness. She ceased moving like she just figured out what just happened. It took a moment until she started jerking with a vengeance like she wanted to "wake up" from this nightmare. He had no idea how she felt right now and he hoped that he would never be on her position. With Jenny they created good relationship and Sarah Grace's birth made them happier than before. Unknown woman ordered detective to silence, and then Castle got his voice back.

"It has to be some kind of misunderstanding" he said.

His voice was uncertain. He acted as he was studying their reactions and tried not to offend any of the women.

"My dear, it's not a mistake. Don't you remember our little vacation? For two months we practically lay on the beach all time…" last words she spoke to tied detectives.

"You must mistake me with somebody…"

"Baby, I? Mistake? We planned it. You told me about your colleagues and that you don't want to do it anymore… And by the way my friends want to erase a thing or two from their files. And in that way we thought about this attack. But my colleagues like usually blow and take you for one of them" she sneered at detectives.

"You definitely mistake me with somebody. I would never say something like that…" writer was irritated.

"You don't believe me? So see it. Whose do we have here? Capitan Gates" she stood next to detective. "How you said that? She hold everything heavy-handedly, but deep inside she is a good woman. She fight for her team like lioness even though the fact that you leaving she take thankfully. Detective Esposito" she came to next tied person "ex-soldier, friend. Good cop. His partner detective Ryan. Family guy. He has wife and kid. He takes care of everybody. And at the end detective Beckett. Like you said she is not as unfriendly as you thing she is at first sight. She just builds walls, she doesn't let anybody come up to her. But when you finally destroy this wall you figure out that it was worth it. See, honey, everything is correct…"

Woman started to narrate other stories which happened on the precinct during last seven years. She described how men celebrated Kevin's bachelor party in Atlantic City and his preparing to father's role by changing dolls diapers in a drawer. The situation when Castle destroyed collectible figurines which belongs to "iron Gates", what made that she had another reason to didn't like him. She showed with details how police officers changed precinct to look like a precinct in 70s.

Ryan listened with growing concern. At the beginning he thought that Castle is not able to do something like that. However every word that this women said render that he stopped to believe that. She knew things than no one beyond the team would know of. Also there was some stories that only writer would know. Meanwhile assassin's face lighted up with big smile. When she finished talking detectives' faces was pale as a ghost. They looked like they didn't want to accept something what was obvious. Using amazement of prisoners she moved Castle from the room.

"Kate, it's not what you think it is" he said wanting to wave a magic wand.

"Ah, this is your…" woman stopped in the door and she sneered at Beckett "fiancé."

Last words she'd spoken in that way like it was the biggest insult. After that she motioned rest of the assassins to approach and closed the door leaving detectives in the interrogation room where every move was observed behind the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt like a truck ran after her. In one moment her whole world was just ruined. Was that everything what motivated her to work for during last two months was a one big mistake?

"So this is all about? " she asked herself. "He was fed up of playing a policeman? He was fed up with me? He couldn't just say me it instead of humiliated me in front of my colleagues? He couldn't just break up with me instead of fighting for their wedding to the end?"

Everything what she wanted right now was to hide somewhere to think about it. She couldn't handle full of compassion gazes which detectives gave her. But she didn't have any power or possibilities to do it. She wandered far away from Rick. She couldn't slobber over herself. Not right now. She decided to focus on that woman. Long, dark hair. Bright eyes. And that smile which seemed so familiar. All that makes that she thought that she's seen her before.

When they've gone out from interrogation room the smile suddenly disappeared on her face. She entered him do the room on the other side of a mirror.

"What's going on?" writer asked when they tied him to the chair using a handcuffs.

"Hello, my friend" a character went out from the shadow.

Castle eyeballed him precisely. Even though he had blond hair which felt on his shoulders, brighter eyes and more pointed chin, he still knew who he was. His voice didn't change.

"Tyson" Rick said through clenched teeth.

The whitey's face has brighten with a smile. He started speaking something, but writer thought of something else. Once again he sat in his own car and went to his own wedding. This man voice started to unblock his memory.

"_I'll be 20 minutes" he said it and hanged out._

_With a concern he looked at dark SUV which just tried to overtake him. But it did it too slow and now it went next to him instead of speeded somewhere before him. He pushed accelerator a little bit harder controlling out of the corner of his eye the other vehicle. SUV did the same thing. Suddenly something hit his car. Rick lost control of the wheel. The car began to roll down the slope. The vehicle stopped and inertia force made that he hit his head at bolster. It dazed him for a while. When he woke up two persons tried to take him away from the car. He didn't know them. Deep down he hoped that they came to help him. They carried him to other car. He passed out again._

_The light glared him. He didn't know what's going on. Beside the lamp which was directed to his face, the room was dark. He tried to move his arm then his leg. Sharp pain shot through him. „It's definitely because of the accident" he thought. But this definitely wasn't a hospital. Then he heard a part of a conversation._

"_And if your plan doesn't go like we wanted?" asked man with clear Russian accent and something like a nervousness in his voice._

"_Relax, my friend" the second man was calmer. "It doesn't any rights to fail."_

"_But what if it was and I lose my chance to…"_

"_We have a deal and I do my part as I said" he said more firmly._

"_Maybe and…"_

"_Hash… I think our guest just wakes up."_

_Men came to the writer. One of them took his hand and injected him a transparent substance. Rick felt dizzy. He still didn't see anything but light. Men stood in the darkness. After a while they started asking him questions about work on the precinct. He wanted to answer evasively but some inside power told him not to. Instead of that from his mouth "flowed" truth. His face had to reveal concern because asking him man says:_

"_Yeah, you're right, you got truth serum…"_

Next thing that he remembered was when he woke in the hospital. Now he was sure that this was the man who asking him after the accident.

"You can't get it" writer said interrupting man's monologue.

"I think you didn't even hear what I was saying…"

"We are on the precinct and soon it will be here a lot of police officers."

"It's close to midnight so I think no one will interrupt us. And until this time my people mine the entrance…"

"Your people? I thought you play alone…"

"I joined forces with your friend. Meet Gregory Volkov."

The second man came out from the shadow. Castle knew him very well. They've met in Paris.

"I thought you were dead" Rick said surprised.

"You don't get rid of me so easily. Now you pay for my harm" smile appeared at his face.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched people who was standing next to the door. He tried to pay attention to their faces to give a description to the sketch artist when they'll set free. Unsuccessfully. They're standing back to him. He started thinking about way how they got here. It was impossible that this men came here holding a gun. Then one of the guards turned around and Javier had already known the answer to his question.

_He sat at a desk filling his overdue reports about yesterday's arrest. Next to him Kevin did the same thing. Beckett hadn't been yet. She surely stayed late yesterday to finish everything. On the precinct was a nice silent. Esposito liked moments like that. When they just solved a case and didn't have another one. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a phone ring._

"_Ryan" detective picked up the phone._

_After a short conversation he nodded to his friend and with the words "they found a body in the park" they left the precinct. On the crime scene they came with Lanie._

"_Do we know what we've got?" she asked._

"_Probably someone was stabbed. There is a witness so it should be easy case" Espo said._

_He changed his opinion when they got there. Victim was laying down in the center of a plaza where a picnic took place. There was a lot of families with children. And everyone including the victim had painted face. He sighs only looking around the crime scene. _

"_What we've got?" Beckett backed him to reality._

"_One victim and hundreds possible witnesses" he said resigned._

"_So we've got a long day" she answered wearing a gloves and coming into a body._

_Like they thought this man died because of a stab wound. Everything pointed that it was a poisoned blade. There was a one wound and knife didn't injure any big artery to cause that victim bleed out._

"_So what, Castle? Any crazy theory?" Espo asked writer who didn't say any words._

"_Nothing comes to my mind" man answered looking at the body._

"_You're not in the form yet" he said with ironic smile._

"_Espo, what we know about the victim?" Kate asked drawing attention from Castle._

"_Do you finish interrogate?" Beckett asked when detectives came to the social room._

"_Finally" Esposito said pouring a coffee. "What time is it?"_

"_It's close to ten pm" Ryan said looking with nostalgic at the watch._

"_Where are we in all of that?" Captain came to the room._

"_You're still here, sir?" Kate asked._

"_I can't let you sit here alone so long. What do you find out?"_

"_According to what most of the witnesses said the most suspicious was a wolf and Indian chief" Esposito started reading from a notebook._

"_Wait a moment…" Gates interrupted him. "A wolf? An Indian chief?"_

"_Witnesses and suspects was on the picnic where most of them pained their faces." Kate explained. "We thing that a murderer is one of them."_

_Captain nodded with understanding. _

"_According to some of the witness the frog, which is our victim" Kevin explained glancing at Gates "was on the picnic in the company of a princess."_

"_We find out the same things" Castle added._

"_Was this someone from his family?" Victoria asked._

"_We don't know because we don't talk with her" Espo answered._

"_We too" Beckett joined to the conversation. "But what we can deduce is that it was a girl about seven years old…"_

"_And nobody saw her until the murder?" Captain seemed to be concern. _

"_Our killer kidnapped that girl" Esposito encapsulated everything._

"_This is probably the reason why he killed" Kevin added._

"_You don't see that" Castle seemed to be excited._

"_What?"_

"_The princess, the frog… It's obvious that she was kidnapped by a jealous prince…"_

_Captain Gates gave him an once-over._

"_I call the FBI" Kevin said taking the phone. _

"_Good, rest of you go home. Relax and you come back to this case tomorrow with a fresh eye." Gate wanted to go out from the room when sound of the steps stopped her. "Someone else is here?"_

_The sound of the steps became clearer. Everyone looked at each other with growing anxiety. They clearly heard that it was more than one person. Detectives took off their guns and directed it towards the coming people. Esposito concentrated his sight on the part of the hall where they should appear. Instead of that an object was thrown into them. He came closer to that. Slowly. Step by step. Then it exploded. His eyes started to prick. He had to close them. Tears started to run down his cheeks. He didn't see anything. „What's going on?", „Who are this people?" questions rounded in his head. Suddenly something hit him from behind. He felt dizzy and fell on the floor._

He clearly saw that the wolf and the Indian chief kept an eye on them. He tried to figure out how escape from this room. The guards could watch them so he couldn't contact with the rest of the team. However the day was so long and tiredness "beat" desire of escape. His eyes started to close and after a little while he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When she came home there was so quiet. She left her bag next to the door and came into the apartment. There was only Martha who was drinking one of her cocktail and reading a paper.

"Hi granny" she said and came to her and kissed her in the forehead. "Is dad still sleeping?"

"Ooo… hi Alexis" smile appeared on Martha's face. "I didn't hear that you came…"

"I thought that you were sleeping…"

"Why you are here, kiddo?"

"I should meet with dad. Do you know where he is?"

"Probably in the bedroom. When I went to bed they didn't come back from precinct."

"So I have to wake them up, because I have meeting later…"

"With who?" on actress's face appeared smile.

"Oh… Granny" Alexis sighed. "With friends from school. It was ages since I saw them."

Girl knocked the bedroom's door and didn't waiting for answer she came in. The room was empty. The bed looked like no use it.

"Granny are you sure they don't go on precinct?" Alexis asked turning around to actress.

"Hardly. It's nine o'clock and I'm sitting here for nearly ninety minutes." She said looking on the watch. "And you know that your father didn't wake up earlier than eight o'clock. So that's no chances that he wakes up already.

"But the bedroom is empty"

Martha came in to the room and had a look mumbling something.

"Try call him. It's look like they slept in Kathrine's apartment. There's closer to the precinct."

Alexis dialed a father's number and she listened a constant signal biting her lips. "Pick up" she repeated in her mind like this could change anything. With every second her concern was growing. Since the disappearance every longest Rick's absence or fact that he didn't answer his phone made that she thought about the worst.

"Voice mail" she told Martha who was staring at her.

"Try call to Katherine" she said with hope in her voice. "Maybe his phone just died."

The situation repeated.

"What are we doing?" Alexis stopped hiding her nervousness.

"Maybe they interrogate somebody and that's why they can't pick up the phone. We should wait a minute" Martha said but it seemed like she didn't believe that.

"I go to the precinct" Alexis made an immediate decision. "If they are there so I talk with dad personally but if they aren't…"

Her voice broke. She took a deep breath trying not thinking about the worst.

"I come with you" the actress said taking on the jacket. "I can't sit here alone and you can't be alone."

(***)

She was nearly running to the glass's door which leaded to precinct. She left Martha far behind. When she wanted to press a handle the police officer, who was standing next to the front door, stopped her.

"Why I can't… L.T. you know me" she said to him.

"I can't" he said calmly.

"But why? Do you know if my dad is inside?"

"Probably."

"What's going on?" Martha came to the door. „Why you don't go inside?"

"Because L.T. don't want to let me in" nervousness appeared in her voice.

"Dear Ladies, please calm down" police officer was still calm but it was easy to see that he went hot and cold girl's behavior. "I can't you let in because I got an order. If you scope you can see cords inside. They probably lead to the bomb…"

"… which explode when somebody open a door" Alexis finished pale as a ghost.

"A bomb?" whispered surprised actress. It was only words which she could speak.

"Alexis? Martha? What are you doing here?" Lanie's voice stopped the silence. When she didn't get an answer she added it. "You probably come to visit Castle. Come on" she embraced Alexis and took a step to the building.

The police officer stood in the way.

"I can't let you in. It's a safety matter."

„L.T., what are you…"

"They suspected a bomb" Alexis said.

"A bo-bomb?" a doctor stopped and looked at them didn't believe Alexis's words. "Do we know who is inside?"

„We have suspicions" police officer answered. "We can't contact with some of detectives and we suspect that they are inside."

"You can tell us…" Martha started but Lanie interrupted her.

"Let me guess… You suspect that there is Beckett's team"

Man nodded.

"How do you know?" Alexis asked quietly.

"I tried to call them, because I finished examine the body. No one answered so I came here."

"S.W.A.T. team should be here soon. Lanie can you…" L.T. started.

"Sure" pathologist gave him faint smile and spoke to women. "We can't stay here. Let's go a little farther."

(***)

Across the police line, which separated precinct from the street, was standing more and more people. There was detectives who just came to work, families and friends of police officers who could be a victim and at last usual in that situation gaping onlookers who heard about it in TV. Everyone looked at sappers who just arrived. Alexis was agog. She wanted that situation to end so she could hold her father. She didn't answer her friends' calls who wanted to confirm a meeting. She backed to reality when she heard a known voice.

"Don't turn around" it was surely a man.

Girl tried to remind where she heard it.

"Is your father inside?" he continued.

"Probably. You don't know that?" she asked knowing already who was standing behind her.

"I had to go away for last two months and I don't know what happened with you. I just come."

"We are not certain who is inside but we suspect that dad is there."

"Do you have any looking glass?"

"Yeah, but why…"

"Don't say anything and don't worry, it all be good. I just say your dad that I am here to help."


	7. Chapter 7

The sun's ray warmed his face. He opened his eyes insecurely. He hoped that the kidnapping was only a nightmare. Unfortunately his hands was still tied to the chair. He looked around the room and he figured out that his neck was stiff and it hurt with his every move. The assassins slept around him. If he only had a key to handcuffs that he liked to have in the pocket. Then he wouldn't sit here. Even detectives seemed to sleep in the interrogation room. He tried to count all of assassins. Two of them was in his room, two was standing guard or they pretend that they did it. He needed to add Tyson, Volkov and woman. He backed to reality when the first one went to the room. He stood a can of coke next to him and untied one of his hands.

"Drink it" he said sitting next to him.

Castle looked questioningly at him.

„Don't be scared. I didn't poison it. It's not your time now."

Rick took a draft of a liquid. He just realized how thirsty he was. He wanted to know why Tyson suddenly changed his behavior. He just couldn't believe that Triple Killer of his own accord let him drink. Man seemed to read in his mind.

"Do you know what I learned during last years? Patient and fact that all is not lost that is delayed. And because we are waiting for someone else we can't let you waste away too much. Beyond it's like with a cookie. If you eat it immediately after a while you don't have a pleasure. But if you celebrate every second it's something different."

Writer listened a monologue with a disinclination. Then he spotted a strange signs. On the celling trail of the light just appeared and gone. It got his attention. The light appeared for a long time, twice times for a short time and pause. Then appeared once again for a short time and long time. And this repeated many times. He looked at it on the sly trying to find an explanation what that means. One thought went around his head. Someone outside tried to contact with him. It dawn on him. The Morse's alphabet. The signs panned out in one word. DAD. He was so happy that he'd learnt this way of communication during one of his research. After a while a second word start to "build". Rick read it letter by letter hoped that it didn't beat the drum of Tyson. "Dad help" he repeated in his mind the two words which appeared from the signs. It meant that they would be free soon. His father was here and he would want to come here to set free them. Oh no! He had to inform him about the bomb. But how to toss executioners. He had to be alone as soon as possible.

"I need to go to the bathroom" he said looking Tyson in his eyes. The assassin just laughed. „I don't think that you want a disaster here."

Man just sighted and woke up one of the sleeping "guards" and told him to escort writer to the bathroom. The guard begrudgingly stood up, untied Rick and hustling him by a gun. They came out the room. The assassin checked the bathroom and leaved Castle alone giving him five minutes.

When door had closed he started to look around the room looking for something which he could use to write and write on a message. The bathroom was clean how usual. No left pens or notebooks. Nothing that could help him. He looked at his mirror image. The pale face looked at him by tired eyes. And then he hit on like he thought a brilliant idea. It was an only one way to do his plan. He turned on a water to drown out his moves.

"Are you finishing?" he heard a question beside the door.

"Not yet. I can't focus when I know that you hear everything."

He started to realize his plan. He broke a mirror by one hit and took one of the pieces. He moved his finger by the edge to check if this piece was sharp enough. When he ascertained that it was good, he took off his jacket, shirt and shimmy that he was wearing. He teared the last one up on three parts. The two bigger he spread in front of him. He clenched his teeth and cut his skin on his left arm by the piece of mirror. The blood started to run softly on his arm and he felt sharp pain. He did his best to don't scream. He shaved the red liquid from his arm and started to write on a shimmy. The words appeared very slowly.

BOMB – DOOR

WE – 5

THEY – 7

Adrenaline made that he didn't feel a pain. He raced against time. He wrote a second message. He bound up a cut arm by a third part of shimmy. He cleaned it by a cold water and wore rest of his clothes. He collapsed a materials with a message and hided it in his trousers' pocket. He washed his hands and rinsed his face. He took a deep breath and came out. Now he just had to figure out how to deliver messages.

When he came back they tied him to the chair again. But he saw one difference. They opened a window. He didn't blame them. There was very closeness. Now he had to stand next to it and throw out a message. The paleness of his face helped him.

„Are you ok?" the woman asked. Now she guarded him.

„I feel a little dizzy" writer decided to use a situation. "I have to breathe a fresh air."

She took off his handcuffs and leaded him to the window. Man with a pleasure filled his lung by a little humid breath of the city. He slowly slotted his hand into his pocket. He felt a material under his fingers. He needed throw out it when no one would see that.

"What are you doing?" Volkov came to the room.

Writer frozen. Did the Russian see what he wanted to do?

"Calm down" woman came to Volkov and put her hand on his arm. "He didn't feel well. Trust me. He doesn't run away by the window. It's too high. I don't thing you want him to zonk out."

"No, I don't want to…"

This was the moment that Castle wait for. For a split second they ignored him. Woman stood back to him and man paid attention only on her. Rick withdrew a bundle from pocket and throw it out by a window. He hoped that his father would be able to read it. Suddenly Tyson came to the room.

"Oh… my dear friend" he talked to him. "You still have a wishes and we make that they come true for you. Now is your turn."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing difficult. You just go there and give them something to drink." He showed the interrogation room by move of his head.

Castle nodded hiding his feelings. Assassins did everything to ease him realize the plan. He took from him a tray with four cups and he came in with a women's company.


	8. Chapter 8

Her whole body shuddered. She didn't know if it was because of a cold of an anger. The one thing that she didn't need right now was a fever which could hinder her ratiocination. She didn't know what time was, because room was still illuminated by fake light and didn't have any windows. From the moves behind the doors she deduced that it had to be the next day. The door opened slowly and that made that she backed to reality. Castle appeared in the doorstep with a tray which he put on a table. The woman appeared after him. Kate wanted to blame him for all this situation but she couldn't. His attitude showed something else. He came to the detectives unsurely and helped them drink. She saw their hatefulness sights which they gave him. At the end he came to her. His face made her sure that he wasn't responsible for everything what happened. If he would be responsible for that he would be more relaxed. She noticed that moves of his arms made him hurt. In his eyes she noticed that she didn't look well too.

Rick gently took off gag from her mouth and put a cup to them. Cold water was a relief for her dry throat. Castle gave her small sips to drink. It looked like he wanted to overrun this moment. Then she noticed the part of a material which he held to his chest. There was three words on it: 3xK, DAD, HELP. Everything started fall slowly into pieces. But one thing terrified her. The words was written by blood. His blood. He cut himself to tell her what's going on here. She never anticipated that someone would be able to do something like that for her. Now she was sure that he was a victim too. She looked him in the eyes. She wanted to show him that she didn't believe what that woman said. He gave her a shy smile.

"You are frozen" he said with care in his voice.

He took off his jacket and threw it gently on her shoulders. In the meantime he put in her hand an object. It was cold and had sharp edges. She figured out what he was doing. He just gave her a possibility to set free. He let her fight in the right time when his father came inside. Kate just hoped that woman who was standing in the door, didn't see that. Right, the woman. Now she knew why she thought that she knew her and where she saw her. As it happened that Beckett interrogated her in this room. If all this situation was related to the Triple Killer so in the door was standing doctor Kelly Newman. The plastic surgeon who converged one woman to Lanie to remove all evidences for Tyson. Rick's words made her back to reality.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Oh, it made me cry" the doctor said.

Kate looked at her. She had to know how many assassins was here. She looked Rick's in his eyes and then at the woman again. She hoped that he would understand what she wanted to know. She wasn't wrong. He showed on his fingers that the aggressors was seven. Then she looked at the microphones. She needed to contact with her team and she didn't want someone could hear it. Castle accepted that by move of his eyelid.

"End of this endearment." Doctor Newman started to get nervous. "Put her gag and go out."

Rick whispered "sorry" and did what she ordered. Kate could only give him a smile until a material was in her mouth again. Now when she knew that he didn't do anything wrong and that soon the help would come, she could sit here one moment longer. Writer came into the table to replace a cup. He bumped by elbow one of them. Unfortunately it was full and water overwhelmed a table.

"I-I clean it" he said to Kelly who sighed out loud.

He put the cup on the tray and started wipe a table by his sleeve. When he came close to microphones he took care to unplug them.

"Finish this cleaning and go out" the woman was irritated.

"I'm coming" Rick took a tray and went to the doors. He winked to Kate and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

„She can't even look at you" Kelly said when they closed the door.

She took a tray form him and gave the writer to other aggressor. He tied him to the chair.

"How it goes?" He heard Tyson's voice. But he didn't see him because Jerry was standing in the hall.

"If you could see them." The doctor answered him. "They get the water with such disgust. I thought that somebody spit at him. But you know, they have good manners and don't do that."

"And this his Kate?"

"She couldn't even look at him. She just do everything to don't look in his eyes. I can count on my finger when she did. She looked down or to the side."

"See… I told you that it's the best to separate them that way."

"OK…" she agreed with him.

The woman's words made him think. Did really every one think that he is responsible for that? But they knew him so long to know that he wouldn't be able to do something like that. Loud voices made that he backed to reality.

"When do you realize your part of a deal?" Man had a deep voice.

"In a right time" Tyson seemed boring answering for that kind of questions.

"But when this right time is?" It was clearly to hear that he was annoyed. "I hope you don't skip out on me. Because if you do…"

"So what do you do? Shout me?" 3xK was still calm. "Believe me people better than you tried. Get real, Ben and wash this paint from your face because you look ridiculous."

"No names!"

"Why? Everybody will be dead so what if someone hear that…"

Castle heard the sound of the steps. It was quieter with every second so he figured out that Ben came to the bathroom. This information made that he started look at the door with concern. They soon would know what he did. After a while he heard that someone ran and covered what he saw. Unfortunately Rick didn't hear what he said. He didn't have to. He knew what a subject of their conversation was. Ben probably found broken mirror and blood on the floor. In a word they blew his cover. Tyson appeared in the door. The ironical smile disappear from his mouth. Now he was agitated.

"Kelly, roll up his sleeves." He told to the woman who guarded writer.

"What happened?" She asked doing what he told.

He didn't give an answer. His rolled sleeves unhid Rick's body only to elbows. There was nothing that Tyson wanted to see.

"It's higher or on a leg?" The aggressor's face was very near to his.

Castle was silent. The blonde caught him at his arm and squeezed up very much. The wound hurt very much and Rick hissed because of pain that he felt. Tyson smiled and took a knife which had under his belt. He split his shirt in place when he had a wound. They saw the blood-soaked material which Rick bound up the injury. Jerry yanked it off him and the wound started bleed harder. Rick felt like a red substance run down his arm.

"Check if he has something in his pockets." Tyson ordered Kelly next instruction.

Woman once again did what he wanted and after a while she had a part of a material with a message. She spread it out on a table and read what he had written there.

"Who did you show that?" He was unbalanced. "Them?" when he didn't get answer form the writer he pointed at the glass where behind the detectives was sitting.

"Did he show them it?" This time he told to the doctor.

"I didn't saw that he do it" she answered.

"But it doesn't mean that he didn't"

He took a gun and held it to writer's head.

"Just give me a reason why this bullet can't go through your skull."

Rick held his breath. Anything that he would say they can use against him. He could deny that he showed this message but it surely didn't mean anything. If he told according to the truth the policemen couldn't survive it. And beside that they'd already known that his dad was here. He decided to use that.

"If you shout me then my father don't come here. And I know that you are waiting for him. Otherwise we would be dead long time ago and you were far away.

"I don't care about your father. I don't even know him. So… your time passed."

"Your writer boy has right." Volkov appeared in the door. "We go so far. Don't withdraw. Now we know that he is here. And if you kill his son, why he would come here. But now at least you and I can get what we want. Now we just need to go according to our plan. Take care his father first and then the rest of them. I did it in a wrong order and it ended wrong to me."

Tyson wobbled for a while and he hit Rick by butt of his gun.

"Come on, Ben, you've got what you want." He said going out from the room.

Ben went out beside him and they appeared at the other side of a mirror. Rick looked at them with dismay. He didn't care that he saw it by only one eye. The second one was filling with blood which ran down from his split eyebrow. Did they say that everyone going to die? He was "necessary" from them to wile his father here, but they didn't need detectives. He turned off the microphones so he couldn't hear what they said. He was terrified because Tyson covered to them. He clearly wanted something from Captain. Women however didn't want to do what he wanted. It displeased Tyson. Rick heard four shots. Castle closed his eyes because he couldn't let himself think that the worst just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of shout resonated. Everyone who was standing beside the precinct clamed up. Alexis held her breath. So it was an end? Or maybe the policemen set free and started an attack? The silence was interrupted by the chief of detectives' voice who about an hour kept watch the sappers.

"When we can finally go inside? Soon it will be too late."

"Just a moment" someone answered.

"The S.W.A.T. get ready to thrust. Let the ambulance wait. We don't know how many and how serious injured people we've got."

Alexis stopped pay attention to what's going on around her. There was four shouts and on the grounds of what they've known she figures out that one person wasn't shot. She hoped that it was her father.

"_Looking glass, looking glass where it is" she repeated in her mind looking for an object in her handbag. Annoyingly enough it seemed more precipitous then usually. _

"_Take mine" Martha gave the man ditty. "Just get Rick out. Release our son."_

_In her voice they could hear desperation. Alexis with her grandma observed how man with help of a light tried to send signals to prisoners. _

"_Do you thing that they read the message?" Alexis asked shakily._

"_I hope so" Martha answered._

_They looked at the windows for a while, they hoped that they saw any signal. When they wanted to give up in the window appeared something bright. It fluttered and raised on a wind. The three of them observed how it flight. Jackson Hunt took it from the ground when it finally touched down. For a moment he looked at the peace of a material until he came back to women._

"_He read our message" he said calmly._

"_This is from him?" Martha marked a material which he had in his hands. "What he wrote?"_

_She didn't wait for an answer and took it from him. She opened it and the fright appeared on her face._

"_Is that…?" She asked shyly._

"_Yes, it is written by blood." Jackson was calm. "He used the only thing that he had to inform us. Believe me, he knew what he was doing. Soon he will be standing here with us…"_

"I come inside" grandfather made that she backed to reality.

(***)

When he opened his eyes he saw his father's face.

"You need to run away" he said opening his handcuffs. "I hope you can walk."

"Yes" he whispered but he wasn't certain what's going on. "And what about…"

"I take care of them. You need to go out safety."

Rick stood up with his father's help. Asleep legs rebelled. He couldn't do any step at the beginning. Jackson gave him a minute and came to the door to see if someone was there. Luckily it was empty. Writer felt yank of his sleeve and after a while he went with father as quiet as he could to the window by which his father came in.

"Listen me carefully" the CIA agent speak quiet and fast. "Tell me where assassins could be."

"I think they are in a social room. Some of them came to the archive because someone wanted to clear his file…"

"Now you go down and I help your friends. But remember I was never here. You set free on your own and came out by a window. You can tell that the policemen wanted you to go bring back up when they started attack."

"Maybe I should stay…"

"This is no time to play the hero. What if something happened to you? I promised your mother that you go down safety. So let me carry out at least one promise."

Rick was still standing in the same place. It was like he thought if his father's words were right.

"I don't see you here." Older of a man said a little harder.

Writer went on the windowsill and grabbed a line which supposed to bring him down.

"Just say me if they are… alive." He filtered the words as the fact that he said it out loud made them came true.

"I hope so. Go because they are waiting for you and before you know it they'll be free. And Rick…" he looked him in the eyes "after this I have to disappear for a while so don't shove yourself in troubles…"

"I try" writer said and started go down very slow.

He didn't have any gloves so when he clasped the line his hand hurt more and more. "Just a bit more, just a while" he repeated in his mind. He never thought that go down from the second floor could take so long. His injured arm started pulse, his head too. I can't let myself to give up. Head hurt more what made that thinking was more difficult. He didn't stop doing small steps. Finally he felt the ground under his feet. He went stagger to the crowd who was standing next to the precinct. He didn't go to the police line when Alexis held him. With Martha's help he went to the nearest ambulance.

When doctors tried blocked the blood, which started to run away on his arm, police officer asked him a lot of questions. Who was shouting? How many injured was? How many aggressors were? What happened? Who is responsible for that? How did he leave the building? Rick answered for all the questions hiding his father's help. When they finished interrogation they decided that half of them come by the window and rest of them by the door which soon should be demining.

"Do you bring them here safety?" writer asked policeman who was interrogating him.

"We do our best" he told and came to the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate felt the sharp pain in her thigh. From a little wound gushed blood and by the small jet flowed on the floor where join to the blood of her colleagues. Espo and Gates was shout to the arm and Ryan somewhere in the stomach. She didn't know if 3xK was so bad shooter or he wanted only hurt them. From his face she read that he was nervous. In this condition he was unpredictable. She didn't know what made that this always calm man changed out of all recognition. Her instinct prompted her that it had something to do with Rick. Maybe it should be a signal that it's time to move. If she only released herself on time. Unfortunately the rope still shackled her moves even though it was clearly incised in one place. Since two men with gun came to the room she had to stop trying to set free.

"And now you come with us to this damn archive." Tyson once again spoke to the Captain.

This time woman nodded. Men raised her and set her free of rope on her legs by knife. With gun near her head they went out from a room.

"Be nice" said the second man when they left interrogation room.

When the doors closed she started with double-barret to rub piece of glass of a rope. In the first place she had to block the bleeding of her leg and secondly Ryan's wound seemed very serious and man needed a medical help as soon as possible. He was weaken from minute to minute.

After a while she realized that the rope was cut. She set free her hands by dynamic moves. Then she took off her belt and clenched it above her wound to drop the bleeding. Her moves got detectives attention. Javier showed her by head's move that she should blockade the door. After a while her legs were free too and the gag was lying in the corner. She blockaded the door by a chair, let down the blinds and came to her friends. She took off the gag from Javier's mouth and cut the rope on his hands and legs.

"Bind up your wound by something." Beckett told him when she took care of the second detective.

Kevin was balancing of the edge of awareness.

"Stand it" Kate trotted this words out uniting him.

"It's just a moment, bro" Espo was standing beside her.

Together they untied their friend saying everything that they know. Kate told about that who is responsible of that and Esposito about his thoughts about how they get inside. After fifteen minutes Ryan had improvisational bandage to stop at least for a while massive bleeding. They made it from things that they has which means a jacket which Castle left and the rope. The man however couldn't move on his own.

"We need to bring him help as soon as possible because he won't survive for a long time." Beckett said quietly pulling Esposito on side to Kevin didn't hear what they said.

"I agree" he was concerned. "You need to stand it." He said to Ryan. "We bring you a doctor."

They nodded knowingly and started an attack. Their only weapon was peace of a mirror which Kate held in her hand and the element of a surprise. As quiet as they could they moved the chair out of their way. Espo pushed a handle and opened a door by a dynamic move. Cavernous clonk said them that one of the aggressors was stunned. Without any unnecessary arrangement who do what Kate attacked second man. She didn't have chance to take his gun so she dug the piece of a glass into his side above the hip. The man hissed with pain. The gun came up from his hands. Unfortunately it was too far and Kate couldn't go for it. She saw out of a corner of her eye that Espo attacked stunned assassin who was standing on the second side of the door. By one move he killed the gun of his hands and threw him of his arm.

In the meantime her rival decided to defense. He made a beeline for her and pined her down. He was much stronger then she so Kate couldn't move. Furthermore he pressed her injured thigh by his knee. He probably did it unknowingly but it didn't matter. It got black before her eyes. She couldn't let herself to faint and became an easy target. Not now. She took a deep breath, grabbed stronger the piece of mirror and took it from his side. Then she dug it between his ribs puncturing his lung. She grabbed her weapon so strong that blood started run down her hand. Aggressor had to have problems with breathing because he started seem strange sounds and his hand which he had on her chest didn't press her so much. She was waiting for that. She balked her foot against the wall and barged herself. She potted more space but unfortunately it wasn't end of her troubles. She felt behind with barging him when she heard.

„Step back from him and hands up."

Kelly was standing beside the man whose she was „holding" and pointed a weapon to her. It was a big gauge so the bullet very easy could go through his body until it hit her. She wasn't sure if a doctor is able to sacrifice her partner in crime to realize her goal. Secondly to the other side of a hall Espo was still fighting with „his" aggressor. So she couldn't count on his help.

„You don't want to do it." Detective said very slowly.

„Just don't say me what I want or not. One thing that I don't want is to listen your babble. Just let Charlie go and put your hands in the air."

Kate thought about the next move. The gun was lying too far from her and she didn't have enough time to attack by piece of a glass. Only option was standing as she stood. Unfortunately Charlie passed out and now he was too heave. She let him go and he felt heavily on a floor.

"See, I do what you wanted. No one has to get hurt." She said looking the woman in the eyes and slowly putting her hands in the air.

"On your knees, now."

Kate gave her quizzical look.

"Do what I'm saying!" Kelly screamed.

Detective slowly did what she wanted.

"Now take a gun."

"Why?"

"I'll say that I need to defend."

"So she can't just kill her." Kate thought. Triple Killer had other plan.

"And what if I don't do it?" She asked.

"I do it on my own."

Beckett didn't move. Instead of looking on a pointed gun she closed her eyes. She heard the shout. But she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes. Kelly's body was lying in front of her with a hole between her eyes. In front of her was an older man who gave her a hand to help her stand up. She recognized immediately that this is Castle's father.

"Thank you" she said when she was already standing.

Esposito finally won his fight and came to them pointed a gun to a man.

"Drop the gun and keep your hand so I can see them." He said strongly.

Beckett showed him by move of her hand to put his weapon down.

"He's with us." She said when detective was still pointing to the CIA agent.

Javier reluctantly put his gun down.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. What's matter that I am on your side." Jackson answered.

"How many?" Kate asked.

"Seven" man looked at the bodies which were lying on the floor. "Now is four."

"Two of them came with Gates to archive." Esposito joined to the conversation. "Any idea where the last two are?"

"Probably they are in a social room." The older man recounted. "Soon S.W.A.T. will attack. I can't be here in this moment."

He gave Kate his weapon, wished the good luck and went away.

"And what about Rick?" Beckett asked.

"He is safe outside."

After this words he disappeared over the bend. Detectives spited up the gun between them and one of them left Kevin. They said "don't let them kill you" and everyone went their separate ways.

They decided that it would be better when they split up they had more chances to at least one of them walk away. There was three ways to exit but one of them was an elevator. They chose stairs. One of this way the group with Gates went. They assumed that rest of bad guys was in a social room. Then one of a detectives had free way to go.

Kate went very slowly looking around. She didn't want that anyone could surprise her. Unfortunately her steps resonated on empty hall. "This damned high-heels" she said in her mind. When she came to the door she decided to drive down on the railing. She didn't want that her steps told assassins that she was so close. On landing Tyson surprised her.

"So you are the reason of this mess." He told before she drew a gun.

He stood two meters from her. She had clear position to shot. She screamed to him to give up and threw his weapon which he pointed into her chest. Man didn't move. She pulled the trigger and the bullet passed him and riveted in a wall. Her hand was shaking and she couldn't hold a gun in this hand. She cursed. She had to damage a tendon or lose too many blood. She realized that in this moment a gun was useless. She threw it on the floor. Beckett kicked Tyson in hand and killed a gun of its. Next move of her leg which had to hit him in the stomach was predicted by Jerry. He grabbed it and threw her on a wall.

"I don't wanna hit a woman." He told doing innocent face.

"I don't want you to do that." She answered him trying hide the pain which he made.

She stood up and attacked again. This time some of her hits touched him but his hits was accurate too. One of them was so strong that she was recoiled. Regrettably edge of stairs was so close. Too close. She didn't have time to stop before it and she felt for lowest floor. She tried to get up but her body didn't want to do it. Every part of her body was hurt. Head, arms, legs and probably broken ribs. She didn't see Tyson but she clearly heard what he was doing. He slowly went to the gun and took it. Then he went out the stairs. He knew very well that she didn't escape him. He stood above her and put the weapon to her head.

"Any last wish?" He asked before everything became dark.


	12. Chapter 12

The hall changed out of all recognition. Yesterday when she went this way other police officers nodded to her to say hello. They treated her with respect. Like every employee treated boss. But now two men guided her with a gun pointed to her head. How perverse fate could be.

She considered all time how they took control on precinct. It should be filled by policemen. And until now they didn't have any help. How long were they here? Half of a day? It shouldn't be so hard to recapture some hostages. Even though that they had escape from arrest which was under them.

Her thoughts stopped a shout. In her head appeared new questions. Who's shooting? Why? Was someone of her team a target? Or maybe detectives set free? She saw like Castle gave something to Beckett. She saw like detective tried to set free. Unfortunately she didn't make it before men came to the room and gave everyone a bullet. It seemed that the rope was too strong.

The blond became more nervous that he was. If it was possible. He cursed and left her with the second man. It was easy to see that he didn't know what to do. He could use it to help herself. They kept coming to archive. During the way they passed the arms dump. Yale lock was forced. Victoria had already known how they got the weapon. They took it from here. Finally they came to the archive. Man opened a door and let her came first. She did eye roll deriding in her mind his sudden need to be a gentleman. He guided her to computer. He wanted her to erase all information about him and his companions. She showed him by move of her hands that she hadn't possibilities to log in to the system. Man didn't understand her gestures so he took off her gag.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You have to untie me hands if I have to help you." She said as calm as she could hiding her excitation by fact that she started to take a control under this situation.

Man hesitated for a while. Finally he took a knife and cut the rope which tied her. When she felt that it was looser she hit him in the belly with all her might. He whined. She didn't waste her time and she hit him by the knee. She left him lying on the floor in pain. She took the gun and knife with her.

During the long walk on hall she watched the scene that she never wanted. The blond which just a minute ago went with a gun pointed to her head now was fighting with her best detective. She decided to come a little closer. She didn't have clear shot and by the way she could hit Beckett. When woman felt down the stairs Gate was too far to react. But when she realized what Tyson wanted to do she found extra power. She took off the shoes and run to him. In the same time she thought what to do. Call him to put his weapon down or shout without warring to don't give him time to think. She knew what he was capable of. He shot to them four times calmly. He wouldn't hesitate this time. What if the fact that she got his attention made that he pull the trigger earlier? The mind of crazy was arcane. When she was close enough to shoot he pointed the gun to detective's head. He whispered something to Kate. Victoria didn't hear his words.

"Throw your gun." She said pointing a gun to his chest.

The man looked at her and smiled archly. He didn't even think to do what she said. She made an immediate decision. She pulled a trigger before he did it. He felt on the floor. Gates ran into her charge. Kate had closed eyes and didn't answer when she called her by name. Did I come too late? Furthermore her look didn't suggest anything good. She was pale as a ghost excepting bruises under her eyes. Her clothes were saturated by blood in many places. Captain put her fingers to her neck to check the pulse. She felt weak pulsation. What to do? It was clear that she need immediate medical help.

But they still was in hopeless situation. Without any help with don't know how many aggressors. Victoria heard the steps and turned around instinctively in that direction pointing a gun. Seconds of uncertainty ran and ran. Finally from the corner came a person that she didn't expect. A member of S.W.A.T. team armed to the teeth came to her. She put the weapon down with relief. After him came five members team.

"What's a situation?" The first man asked.

"She need an immediate medical help. I feel a pulse but she's unconscious. If we talk about aggressors so this one…" she showed lying Tyson "… is probably dead. One is on archive. I don't know how many of them was…"

"We know that. One of your people came to us earlier."

Man pulled out the radio and covered the situation.

"We gonna need a litter. We've got two injured."

"Two?" Gates asked surprised.

"You've got a shout wound on your arm."

She looked at her arm. Indeed. The adrenaline which circulated in her veins made that she didn't feel the pain. And bosses to find the way out of this situation made that she forget about it.


	13. Chapter 13

White, depressing walls of a hospital, nurses and doctors circulated on the hall or a pain in the arm. That's all didn't matter. One think that mattered right now was she. He watched like her chest rode up and felt in a regular breath. He saw how her heart beat on the monitor beside her bed, and on her pale face slowly appeared a glow. And though she didn't wake up yet, it was clear to see that she slowly recuperated. But it wasn't enough to him. He wanted to see her smile, hear her voice. He still saw like they exported her from precinct.

_When he saw that first person from special unit started to leave a building he came out from an ambulance. The screams of paramedic, which said him to sit down, didn't intrude him. He just wanted to see how Kate came out. He wanted to see it in person, not heard from the doctor or paramedic. He had to see in what condition she was because he felt in a twisted way responsible for that. _

_At the beginning with a company of a policemen Espo came out. It didn't look like he had any serious injuries. He hoped that with Beckett would be the same. After a while on the horizon appeared Gates. After her came policeman leading three men responsible for that mess. With every second Rick was more impatience. After them appeared Kevin who was packed to ambulance by paramedic and they drove away. They only informed Jenny where they go. After that came out four bodies in black sack. Lanie went after them. She probably had to pronounce their dead. He wanted to come to her to ask if in one of this bags was Kate. His Kate. But only the think that it was a possibility made that he couldn't move. He followed a doctor with his eyes. She with relief on her face held Javier. His thoughts became blacker. When he lose hope that he ever saw his fiancé, from the precinct ran out a group of doctors which put another injured to the ambulance. In a split second he saw wounded's face and he could say that it was Kate. It looked like she was unconscious and a nurse gave her an oxygen. He felt that's a load off his mind. He watched like the ambulance drove away._

"_Do we go to the same hospital?" He asked a paramedic who still was standing next to him._

"_Yes" the man answered calmly. "Can we go now?"_

"You should go to her" Martha backed him to reality.

He looked at her didn't exactly know what she wanted him to do. He looked around by unseeing eyes. He was still standing on the hall and longingly looked on Kate beside the glass. In other rooms detectives was surrounded by their families and the love ones. Only Beckett was lying alone in the room and only she was still unconscious.

"Don't stand as a peg and come inside."

"But what if she doesn't want to see me? What if she thinks that this was my fault? Maybe I stay here and wait when she wake up."

"They had to hit you in the head very hard… You act like coward. And why she should think that? Did you do something wrong?"

"No…"

"So why are you scared?"

When man was still quiet Martha started her monologue.

"Rick which I know doesn't sit on his hands. Recently you fought to the death to her heart. And now what? First doubt and you back off. Do you really believe that Kathrine will be thinking that this was your fault? If you say that you didn't do that so she'll believe you. Don't forget that she is a detective and very good one. You don't underestimate your fiancé by saying things like that."

Writer was still standing beside the glass but now the determination took place of uncertainty. He watched how doctor came to check his patient.

"What is her condition?" Castle asked when doctor came out from a room.

"Are you a family?" He looked at the writer distrustfully.

"Katherine is his fiancé" Martha joined to the conversation. "Her father is coming back from Europe. He will be here tomorrow."

"The patient is stable. She lost a lot of blood that's why she need more rest."

"Please, don't hide anything because it could be hard to suffer. I want to know everything."

"Good. Like you probably know patient had shout wound of left thigh. If there wasn't tourniquet she probably bleed out sooner. The bullet didn't destroy any bone, it graze a little femoral artery. That's why I can tell that his tourniquet saved her life. She had an eternal bleeding and some broken ribs. Her right hand will be recover a little bit longer. It needs more time to destroyed tendons accrete."

"Thank you that you was honest with me."

"Your welcome. It's just my job."

Doctor smiled and came to other patients. Rick opened the door quietly and came into a room.

Kate opened her eyes. On the bedsit sat Rick and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Hi" he said. "How do you feel?"

"Not bad" she answered trying to smile. "How your arm?

"How… How do you know?"

"I am detective, remember?"

"Right" on his face appeared unsure smile. "They just put me some stiches. It will be good."

She smiled. She felt aching but happy because writer sat with her now.

"You surely want to know what happened. Four of aggressors are dead. Rest of them is in prison." He recounted didn't waiting for her answer. "Kidnapped child was found in garage which belongs to one of them. There was a murder weapon. The fingerprints fit to the Charlie Black. By the way it is a guy which you clobber next to the door. After examine all the weapons they didn't find traces that my dad was there. The story is that you began the attack and helped me get away to bring help. You slept almost forty eight hours, so…"

She said his name once and twice.

"Rick" she grabbed his hand to pay his attention.

Man calmed up.

"Rick" she repeated. "I need a fiancé now not a colleague."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop talking about the case and kiss me."

"I can't" in his voice she heard seriousness.

She looked at him questioningly looking for suitable words.

"What if this cause that your blood pressure will increase and nurse has to come here? How do you feel with that?"

"I think I can handle it…"

She grabbed coattail of his jacket by her health hand and she pulled him in. She skimmed softly his lips by hers and she was happy that he kissed her too.

"I missed that" she said.

"Hospital bed and leg in the cast?"

"No, silly. You and our engagement."

"Good, because I don't go anywhere."


	14. Chapter 14

He brightened the butterfly tie standing next to the mirror when his mother came to the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her. "I thought that you will be wait upstairs."

"I have to check if you are here. Because considering what happened during last half of a year I can't be sure of that."

"Mum… this time I will be on my wedding…"

"I hope so. But I need to check anyway." She added. "You know we work so hard with Alexis and Lanie to adorn the boat. So I will be angry if it was doing for nothing."

Because Kate and Rick experienced a lot in their life to get married so they decided that it will be the best if this time the wedding will be modest. They planned to get married on the boat which was anchorage next to writer's house in Hamptons. It should in some way made that this time no one would be grabbed. Beside the people who was responsible for that was in prison or dead they wanted to better to be save then sorry. On ceremony should be only family and friends from precinct.

"Thank you mother for what you've done for us." He said looking in her eyes.

"Your welcome, kiddo" she grabbed his hand. "I'm happy for you. I just wanted to be a part of that. Although after your behavior in hospital I thought that this wedding felt through.

"You know what Kate said me in the hospital? That she believed in my innocence. That she know me so well that she knew that I couldn't do something like that. She chose to believe me. The same as she did it before when 3xK made that I was a suspect in murder investigation. The same as she didn't give up looking for me for this two months."

"So, my dear, you are lucky that this women will be with you the rest of your life. Because this is true love. And I'm glad that you finally find it after those two previous false starts."

He didn't say anything but in his look she saw that he was thinking the same way.

"Go now" Martha gently said him that it's time. "I just hope that this time you wrote a good vow. Because those two were a crying shame."

"I wrote this vow that she never forget it."

"Very good, because she deserve it."

"I know" he said and he went to the dick, where soon she should open a new chapter in his life.

Martha followed him with her eyes.

She felt the soft breeze which made that her dress started to dance. It wasn't the same dress which she had last time. That dress was too tight and made that her broken ribs hurt. This time she had modest white dress which reached up to her knees. Lanie adjusted her light scarf which she had on her shoulders. After a while appeared her father which gave the doctor understand that she could go to the altar. Woman gave Kate a wedding bouquet, squeezed her hand to show her support and went away.

"Ready?" Jim Beckett gave his daughter an arm.

She smiled to him and grabbed him. She looked on the sky full of stars and took a deep breath.

"Yes" she whispered.

They went slowly by the white carpet. Around them the white balloons danced on the wind. At the end of a road he was waiting. In her head appeared thousands of thoughts. Everyone was about the one. The fact that he was standing there. Wearing black suit he was waiting for her with a smile which lighted up his face. For a while he would be hers. Finally. Her heart started beat faster couldn't wait for that.

They stood face to face. In his eyes she saw endless love. She heard like her father said to Rick something about taking care of her. The ceremony started.

Lanie gave her a wedding ring. Kate put it on Rick's finger and said her vow:

"_Since I met you I've got a reason to live. You add a little magic to my life. You had my back when I needed it the most. And however people said that we are from different worlds for me you are my whole world. I want to wake up every morning by your side, share with you happiness and sadness. I love you and I will till death do us part."_

Now was Rick's turn. He gently took her hand and put gold wedding ring on her finger saying:

"_From the moment when we've met my life became amazing because I met extraordinary woman. You are my inspiration and with you I am a better person. The life is like a dance. It's good when you have a right partner. My heart says me that I just found one. And I want to dance with you till the music play and longer. I promise you love, fealty and that I don't leave you till the death do us part. I want to be with you when we are healthy and ill, when we are young and beautiful as well as when we'll be old and wrinkled. I love you and I swear to you that I never stop."_

"By the power invested in my by a state of New York now I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest's word made that her dream came true. "You can kiss the bride."

He drew her and gently touched her lips. In this moment she felt that she was safe. That she finally walked down from the edge of insurance and found heaven in his strong arms.


End file.
